Gentle Dawn
by DeyaX
Summary: (SIV) Dedicated to 'Motherland'. The emotions that occur before the final battle.....


Deya here. Some of you may recognize me from the Mega Man category-I am the author of 'The Vows of a Thousand Eternities'. This is my first and probably my last foray into the Suikoden category.

* * *

'Gentle Dawn' describes the emotions and thoughts of the Suikoden 4 heroes the night before the finale. The title of my fic came from the song 'Gentle Dawn', which is the ending theme of the .hack/sign anime. This song inspired my fic, but the greatest inspiration came from the story called 'Motherland', which is under the name of Anithin, one of the greatest authors I've met on this site. I rarely ever run into a story that shimmers like a true gem-there are only two other stories I know of that can match the beauty of this one: Complexity of a Soul and As Each Minute Passes, which can both be found in the Mega Man category.

This story is also dedicated to the ones that hate the latest installment in the Suikoden saga-Suikoden 4 is by far the greatest RPG I have ever played, so I won't accept any flames directed at it. I don't know much about Suikoden 3, and I don't care too much for Final Fantasies, so let's just keep it at that. If anyone wants to post any flames, shoot them at me, not at Suikoden 4. If any of you are confused by the names 'Miyu', 'the Renegade army', and 'the Scythe', please read this disclaimer if you need to. Chibi Keneth will explain everything. Thank you.

I am unable to ignore the desire to write my own Suikoden fic, since the inspiration I received from Anithin's fic is incredibly strong. I would like to thank my fellow Suikoden 4 fan for bringing such a masterpiece to us. You certainly have made a GREAT first mark upon this site.

* * *

**_Chibi-Keneth: (holds up sign) DISCLAIMER: THIS AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO SUIKODEN, OR THE .HACK SONG 'GENTLE DAWN'. IF SHE DID, SHE WOULD TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND LIVE HAPPILY EVERY AFTER. THE HERO OF SUIKODEN 4 IS KNOWN AS 'MIYU', THE NAME OF THE SHIP IS 'THE SCYTHE', AND THE ARMY IS THE 'RENEGADE ARMY'. THERE IS VERY LITTLE DIALOGUE IN THIS FIC-FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT LOVE DIALOGUE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

**_THANK YOU.

* * *

_**

The winds of night had fallen upon the endless, vast world of eternal dreams and hopes. The waves of the sea were calm, quiet…..soothing and serene….but at the same time, they were releasing a brisk amount of suspense upon the hearts that knew them so well. The heavens were also calm, but they were not immune to the flames of immense suspense, which were moving at a dangerous, meteoric pace. The silver orb known as the moon was resting within the heavens, watching an endless amount of emotions stir within the pure hearts of the ocean. In a few hours, the silver orb would lower itself into slumber, but its vigilance would not end-it would continue to watch over the soldiers that were preparing themselves for a life-changing encounter….

It would watch over the ones that were about to become legends.

Tranquility was copious within the Scythe, and it was like a warm, gentle beam of starlight…..however, the residents of the majestic ship were anything but calm. All of them, with the exception of two individuals, were lost within the tender embrace of slumber…..and each of them had their own thoughts, dreams and emotions. There were no footsteps moving about the ship, and every room was drenched in the warm serenity of the night……all hearts were engulfed in a realm of future possibilities…..

All of them were thinking of the future, and what it would bring.

Ornan had fallen asleep at the saloon, but he was still absorbed in peaceful slumber. A candle was burning gently at his side, the way a guardian would watch over a friend in slumber…..and there was a small smile on the gentleman's face. Dreams of his long-lost maiden were softly streaming through his mind like gentle raindrops….and thoughts of his friend always brought a massive amount of happiness to his soul. He had spent his time speaking with Louise, Igor and Basil about his thoughts for the future…and peacefully fell asleep right in his favorite spot.

The two friends, Lord Reinbach and Charlemagne, had fallen asleep in their usual resting places. Reinbach's guardian, the timid Micky, was also sleeping within that area-he rarely ever liked to leave his friend's side. All three of them had shared their own thoughts on the future-even though Reinbach's caretaker was left out of the conversation most of the time. Charlemagne had become a great friend to the passionate Reinbach-in an extremely short period of time, they became even closer than brothers. It was as if they had been born with each other. Of course, Reinbach cared for Micky as well-both of them had spent a great amount of time together before they embarked on their new adventure, and so they were close as well. Unfortunately, Micky's shyness prevented him from being able to keep up with either one of his companions.

The three young females Rene, Rita and Noah were like three members of a wolf tribe-they rarely ever liked to leave each other as well. All three of them were together, lost within the sweet embrace of slumber….looking like three wolf cubs that had fallen asleep together. Just a short while ago, they had eagerly presented the Captain of the Scythe with a good luck charm, and the reaction they received sent them into a whirlpool of rhapsody, since they had placed their hearts and souls into the present. Smiles were on their faces…all three of them were greatly excited about the battles that were going to take place tomorrow-especially the enthusiastic Rita.

The archer known as Ted was sleeping in his own room. The archer had spent his last hours before the battle speaking to his friends Aldo and Travis-all three of them claimed to be loners before they accepted their invitations to board the Scythe, but they all bonded with each other as if they had been born as brothers. All of them seemed to have stories that were similar to each other, so they were able to create an everlasting friendship in no time at all. The personality of the archer named Aldo was a little different from Ted's personality, and it was definitely different from Ted's personality, but their differences didn't prevent them from becoming the greatest of friends.

Travis complained about not having any privacy when he first arrived on the Scythe, but he became comfortable with the others on the ship in no time at all. Surprisingly, he even developed a fondness for Nay-Kobolds-the Captain of the Scythe discovered that when he found a comment from Travis inside of the comment box. The young man was sleeping peacefully, out on the rear deck-he had also developed a fondness for the melody of the ocean, and the stars that emerged from slumber at night. He had been chosen by the Scythe captain to be the alternative captain-if anything happened to the true captain, he would be the one to take over. His friend's decision to make him the second captain surprised him, but he promised him that he would take the role with every ounce of strength he had.

Aldo was sleeping in his own room, tremendously excited about the break of dawn. A great battle was going to ignite at the first sign of light-every crewmember was going to remove themselves from slumber and make the last preparations for the finale. His weapons were at his side-he was dreaming of becoming the world's greatest archer, and was going to begin his journey to immortality during the finale that awaited him. He playfully bragged about his abilities to his best friends and received two different reactions-Ted just shook his head and laughed at him, while Travis pretended to be angry with all of his boasting.

Jeremy had fallen asleep in his own room, but this time around, he had a guest-he had spent his last hours speaking with Mitsuba, and she had fallen asleep in his room at the same time he closed his eyes. The two of them started out as eternal enemies, but then their relationship transformed into something beautiful-the seeds of romance had bloomed during their final conversation. Both of them had fallen madly in love with each other during the night-but they were still determined to wreak revenge upon each other.

More seeds of romance had bloomed during the final night. Lo Hak treated his lady friend Helga to a special night out on the main deck-they even shared a small dinner with each other. Lo Hak insisted on cooking dinner for Helga himself, but his brother Lo Seng strongly advised against it by saying the only thing Lo Hak knew how to cook was water. His younger sibling was only angry for a very small amount of time, though-he loved to play around with both of his siblings, and was never harmed by their jesting. After his first real date, he walked her back to her room, received a huge kiss and returned to his own room. His crush on Helga was enormous-he had fallen madly in love with her on first sight. His choice for a girlfriend surprised Lo Seng and a few others aboard the ship-it even surprised Helga.

But all of his friends were happy for him.

Karl was sleeping peacefully in his own room-and he too was tremendously excited about the final battle. He had spent a great amount of time training with his friend Reinhold-and was beyond passionate about the battle that was going to begin in a few hours. Reinhold was sleeping in his training hall-he had spent a large amount of time molding the battle techniques of many crewmembers that wanted to prepare for the battles.

The Smithy Adrienne had fallen asleep at her station as well. She had spent a wondrous amount of time fixing up weapons with her hammers-her time aboard the Scythe gave her a wonderful amount of experience. She had learned a great deal about each crewmember and their weapons, and she had become extremely close to each and every one of them within a small amount of time, so fixing up a lot of blades and bows didn't bother her at all.

Dr.Yu had fallen asleep a few hours after everyone else had-he had spent his time preparing his materials for the treatments that were certainly going to take place after the final battles. Thoughts of the Captain were on his mind, for he knew of the captain's condition-the young man ran himself ragged every single day, trying to keep up with every single crewmember, and every single corner of the ship. And then there was the Rune on his left hand-that too placed a deadly amount of strain on his body. The captain NEVER said anything about his troubles, however-whenever someone asked him about his well-being, his automatic answer was 'I'm all right'.

He NEVER wanted anyone else to worry about him.

Carrie, Dr.Yu's trusted assistant, was asleep in the Ward. She too had prepared her materials with great excitement and hope within her gentle heart, while holding conversations with the beautiful Rikie and Maxine. Rikie returned to her room with her son after giving the two of them a gentle 'good night', but Maxine didn't leave her normal resting place. She fell asleep in one of the beds inside of the Ward, right in the middle of a conversation she was holding with Carrie-but Dr.Yu's long-time friend didn't mind. She knew Maxine well, and cared for her the way a little sister would care for a big sister.

Trishtan, Dr.Yu's other friend, was asleep in his own room as well. At first, Dr.Yu was irritated by Trishtan's incessant 'coughing', but the doctor slowly became fond of the eccentric man, and the two of them became friends. Unfortunately for Dr.Yu, his newfound friendship created even more mess-Trishtan stuck himself to him all of the time, thanking him for the 'special, miraculous medicine'….and always asking for more whenever he began another one of his coughing attacks. He was gently snoring inside of his room, thinking of the new day that was about to arrive.

The four soldiers of Razril were sharing a room with each other-they had decided to hold a little slumber party before the final battle, since all of them had a lot of catching up to do. The sturdy, reliable Tal and the brotherly Keneth were a part of the main force-Tal was both excited and anxious, but as always, the softhearted Keneth was optimistic and cheerful. Both of them had spent their last few hours speaking with Paula and Jewel, the two that had stayed behind in the beginning to protect Razril, about their thoughts on the future. All of them looked like members of a wolf tribe as well-truly devoted to each other and never wanting to destroy their bond.

The breathtaking captain of the Grishend, Lady Kika, was in her own room, also lost in slumber. Her dreams, however, were anything but peaceful and calm-they were long lost memories, memories that brought her heart numerous emotions…they were memories that had descended from the past…..

And those memories were going to stay with her until the end of eternity.

Her trusted bodyguards, Sigurd and Hervey, were each in their own rooms, sleeping….both of them had been assigned to the separate task force, which was going to be under the care of Lady Elenor. Both of them were also going to stand as bodyguards for the captain of the separate task force-when the captain of the Scythe asked them to guard the captain he had chosen, Hervey immediately broke out in protest-the captain that had been chosen for the separate task force was an individual he wasn't exactly fond of, but his protests were calmed by his best friend, and Lady Kika playfully delivered a threat, saying that if anything happened to their temporary captain, she would have both of their heads. Keen, Sigurd's 'stalker', was asleep in the confession room, waiting for any last-minute confessions that needed to released…..the captain of the Scythe asked him to remove his hold on Sigurd, and he promised his young friend that he would think about it, and give the answer after the final battle.

The King of Obel, Lino En Kuldes, was asleep in his room, along with his daughter, the spirited Princess Flare. Both of them had shared thoughts about the future, and thoughts about the memories from the past….the oncoming battle caused the memories they had of their lives to reach the surface of the present. Many tears were shed between them, but sadness was not present-thinking of the one they lost so long ago brought them everlasting joy. Thoughts of his long-lost maiden caused thoughts of the current Rune Bearer to enter the King's mind-he had become deeply close to the young man that had given him a beautiful amount of support and devotion….and did not want to lose him. The revered, renowned Lady Elenor was asleep in her room, which was right across from the King's room, and her assistant was at her side, also lost in slumber. Battle strategies had been formed by the two of them for what felt like an eternity-Lady Elenor was beyond ready for the battle, but Agnes was both reluctant and anxious about allowing her friend to go out on her own. However, she reluctantly gave into the Tactician's wishes and wished her the best of luck before they fell asleep.

* * *

The stars within the heavens were ethereal, divine gemstones of unparalleled beauty and magnificence, and it was clear that they were perfectly aware of the battles that were about to begin. The winds brushing the earth were calm, but at the same time, they were strong….iridescent waves of light were streaming through the heavens, singing a song of eternal hope, and of eternal warmth. The waves of the ocean echoed the notes of that heavenly melody eagerly, and each wave carried the dreams of every living being aboard the Scythe. A few hours passed and brought forth signs of sunlight-the beauteous beams of light within the sky became glorious, wondrous shades of orange and red….and the silver stars became crystal white shards of fire. The waves quickened their pace-but they knew that arrival of the dawn had to be a gentle one.

There were only two individuals aboard the Scythe that weren't asleep-the Captain of Lady Elenor's task force, and the Captain of the Scythe. Both of them were out on the main deck, gazing into the heavens above them, lost in a tranquil bond of silence…..the stars above them shimmered with a light that would be forever remembered by both of them. Silence strengthened the bond both captains shared with each other for a while, and then the separate task force captain spoke.

"Well, it looks like it's almost time. Are you sure you got enough sleep, Miyu?"

Strands of Miyu's light brown hair gently flew in front of his face, but none of them bothered him. He smiled at his dearest companion warmly, assuring him that he was ready to fight for the ones he loved, and ready to fight for the future. Warm, luminous beams of sunlight fell onto his smile, and gave it a surreal, soothing aura….but at the same time, the beams of light brought out the true strength of his heart. He answered his friend softly, his eyes shimmering like the flames of a lion's soul.

"Yes. I'm ready. I'm ready to fight….for everything my heart holds. Please don't worry about me-I'm okay."

"You know, if you keep saying that, people are going to stop believing you." Snowe said to him kindly, wagging a finger at him the way an old-fashioned schoolteacher would do to a child. That caused laughter to leave Miyu's mouth.

"Really, I'm all right. There's no need to worry about me. I don't really care too much for myself anyway…I just want the ones I love to come out of this all right. I want all of you to have a future."

Silence returned to the both of them for a moment…..both of them placed their eyes on the ocean, which was greeting the beginning of a new day…and allowed themselves to become a part of the sea's ethereal beauty for a moment….and then……Miyu spoke once again.

"Snowe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're with me."

The former Vingerhut laughed gently at him. "I'm glad to be here too, Miyu."

A moment later, sadness dashed into the eyes of Miyu's companion, and it entered his heart like a poisonous dart. The sudden outbreak of sadness confused the young captain of the Scythe, but then his companion spoke-

"Miyu, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" the young warrior asked him, bearing the look of an innocent, adorable puppy. Snowe smiled at his best friend warmly, trying his hardest to keep the sadness out of it-

"I want you to promise me that….you'll come out of this alive."

Miyu's eyes widened with shock, and doubt caused the warm smile on his face to vanish, but Snowe explained himself a moment later, his voice bearing both sadness and the depth of their friendship.

"The two of us may be on separate paths now, but….I don't want to lose the bond we have. I almost lost you once-I am not willing to lose you again. You once told me that I'm your brother-I see you as the same. Miyu, I want you to have a future-you have your whole life ahead of you. I want you to come out of this alive."

Snowe didn't receive an answer right away. His precious friend, the captain of the Scythe, placed his eyes on the majestic waves of the ocean for a while, holding a silent vigil over the waves of the sunrise. His eyes were filled were gentle winds of sadness, but at the same time, they were filled with the warmth Snowe and all of the other crewmembers had become so familiar with. He turned to his friend a few minutes later, bearing a smile of eternal loyalty, eternal devotion, eternal promises….

"No matter what happens, I will always be with you. I'm sorry I can't hold that promise, but please understand this-I will never leave your side, no matter where I go. I want to thank you for caring so much about me-I'm very lucky to have you and so many other wonderful friends….but…I will do whatever it takes to keep all of you safe. My life does not matter to me-the lives of my friends are more important to me. I'm sorry, Snowe."

Neither one of them said another word, for words became meaningless. No words were needed-the emotions of their eyes spoke clearly enough. The waves of the ocean continued to greet the beginning of the new day…..and the heavens released the enchantment of dawn upon the world below. Dreams became even stronger….tears were shed……and bonds of friendship increased…..as the waves of sunlight drew the Renegade army even closer to the future.

* * *

The magic of dawn fell upon the Scythe a short while later.

Lady Elenor and her task force, which consisted of Snowe, Hervey, Sigurd and Helmut, set out immediately-none of them said a final goodbye to the ones they had become so close to. The promises to meet up with each other had been delivered during the previous night….but there was one promise that had not been met. The great Tactician broke the silence to give last-minute directions to the Captain of the task force, but they spent most of their time in silence, thinking…..waiting….

The promise that had not been met was still on Snowe's mind. The young man truly wanted to see his friend again….but a part of his heart knew….that his hopes were going to be eliminated. Bearing sadness and silent desperation in his eyes, he kept his eyes on the waves of the ocean, unable to look at anyone but Lady Elenor. Anxiety was preventing him from becoming involved in any type of conversation with his teammates-

He didn't want to lose the friend he had grown up with.

Not again.

Miyu watched Lady Elenor's task force descend upon the waves of the ocean for a short while…..and then he placed his eyes upon the burden he had been entrusted with-the Rune of Punishment. In his eyes, it was not a curse-the Rune gave him the power he needed to protect his loved ones. He didn't care for his own life at all.

The last conversation he had with his best friend ran throughout his mind in a flash, causing tears to reach the surface of his eyes, the same way so many memories had touched the surface of the present during the previous night….

_I'm ready…._

_I'm going to hold the memories I have you…and all of my other loved ones…_

_In my heart…_

_Until sunlight brings the end of eternity.

* * *

_

_Searching for eternity, you are a frivolous dreamer_

_Clinging to unreliable dreams. Where are you going?_

_Searching for the key to open twilight, I cry,_

_Unable to reach the moon's shadow. Where am I going?_

_Even though secrets are lost in our eyes,_

_We will never unfasten our arms from each other._

_Pale moon of January, hide the colors of the sunrise._

_The gentle dawn of a night that should not end._

**'Gentle Dawn' lyrics-.Hack/Sign Ending Theme**

* * *

BTW, I described Snowe as a 'former Vingerhut' because in this fic, he gave his former life up in order to begin a new one. If I were to create a fic based on the entire Suikoden 4 game, he would throw away the life he was never happy with and begin a new one. In my eyes, Snowe was never happy with being shoved in everyone's faces, and he never enjoyed being held up to extremely high expectations...he had no direction in life until Miyu, his only friend, forgave him for everything that occured between them.

Dedicated to 'Motherland', and the true bonds of friendship. May true friendship live on in our hearts.

Sincerely, DeyaX


End file.
